


November Rain

by goldmuffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: On Chanyeol's birthday, Junmyeon cries.





	November Rain

Celebrating Chanyeol's birthday is always a mix of various emotions. There's the natural joy, the relief of the absence of cameras, the anxiousness of whether Chanyeol will like their gift or not... Usual emotions that one gets during someone's friend. But there is one that is unusual.

 _Pain_.

Celebrating his birthday always led to the moments on the same day but five years ago. It always comes up once it is time to hand their gifts to Chanyeol. The memories of Jongin and Sehun buying him those ridiculous things from a convenience store, him being constantly ditched despite being filmed, Junmyeon's ridiculously expensive glasses, the cute hats from Minseok... Then someone would bring up the Spongebob boxers.

Chanyeol loved those boxers. He really did. Well, if he were to be very honest, he took it as more of a silly joke from his Yifan ge and only took care of it due to it's high price. Then Yifan left, and he realized the worth of those boxers as it is the only thing that SM couldn't possibly take away from him.

“Right now, Yifan ge would be...”

“Taking me somewhere expensive to eat and leave you guys alone.” Chanyeol laughed, and the other followed. Although there was only sadness there and no mirth.

Yifan was always like that to everyone. All of them. He may never spend as much on them like Junmyeon does but if it were a special day, like a birthday or Sehun's graduation, he will spoil anyone. Even Junmyeon who is considered their richest member.

“Hyung, do you think he remembers? That today is my birthday?” Chanyeol asks, trying to keep his voice steady. He thinks of the videos that Luhan and Zitao had sent to him and his heart breaks knowing that Yifan would never have that much freedom as the other two.

Junmyeon puts down his glass of champaign on the table and makes his way Chanyeol, embracing him. Chanyeol was sitting and so he was able to shed his tears on Junmyeon's chest.

“November is your month, Chanyeol. Of course he remembers.” The older soothes, small hands rubbing circles on the younger's shaking back. Chanyeol sobs and grips their leader's sweater. He knows he shouldn't be crying, because if there was anyone truly hurt, it is Junmyeon.

Yet he can't stop himself. Yifan was their best friend, their brother, and sometimes was the only one that understood Chanyeol.

The others simply keep silent, listening to Junmyeon's coos and the other's sobs. They are hurt too, of course. But today is Chanyeol's day, therefore they will give him the freedom of crumbling before them without judge.

“Hey, you guys remember when Yifan ge released Like That on Junmyeon hyung's birthday?” Baekhyun tries, testing the tense atmosphere.

Like magic, a round of chuckles answer him. Chanyeol also laughs through his tears and Junmyeon smiles softly.

“He's really active these days, don't you see? Maybe he'll do something on Chanyeol hyung's birthday!” Sehun smiles despite the pain in his chest.

Chanyeol pulls away from Junmyeon, who pats his head like a father to his son. The younger wipes his eyes with the back of his shirt's sleeve and Junmyeon proceeds to sit beside him.

“And he called us kids. Truly the father of EXO.” Minseok adds, which had them all laughing in joy. When Yifan had mentioned and referred to them as “the kids”, they were overjoyed. Especially Sehun who would never admit that he indeed cried in the bathroom after hearing such.

“Boys, whatever happens, remember that we are always one. Yixing, Luhan, Taozi and Yifan may be away but that doesn't mean our friendship is over. Yifan may be all about money and girls these days,” Jongdae snorts at this.

“but we're always first. You know what he says,”

“Bros before hoes.” They all finished for Junmyeon. Their leader feels his heart swell in pride, seeing the boys still having this much love for Yifan amazes him sometimes. But then again, Yifan had always been special to each and every one of them, even when he was still part of EXO.

He tells them to finish up the food after the mood has lifted. He, on the other hand, sneaks out to the rooftop with a bottle of champaign.

He sits on the floor, letting the cool evening air blow softly at his face. He takes a swig from the alcohol, planning to get himself wasted.

Yifan. Yes, he is special to each of them.To Minseok and Luhan, he is the one who they can rant to about the downsides of being the oldest. To Yixing, he is the most supportive of the songs that the younger composes. To Baekhyun and Jongdae, he is the one who always cheered and encouraged them on even at times when they lock themselves up from the weight of expectations. To Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, he is the one to whom they can let the child in them come out freely. To Jongin, Sehun, and Zitao... Well, the three would really feel the advantage of being youngest with their “Baba.”

To Junmyeon...

To Junmyeon, he is _everything_.

Junmyeon gulps down some of the drink, welcoming the burning sensation down his throat.

Yifan may take out the boys to eat on their special days. But with Junmyeon, it was more than just that.

After eating, Yifan would do anything to keep Junmyeon to himself. Kisses, cuddles, whispers, laughter, touches and moans are exchanged and it just gets better everytime.

But like Yifan sang, “Everything that goes on comes to an end.”

Junmyeon puts down the bottle and pulls his knees to his chest as if barricading his heart from coming out and breaking once more to a thousand pieces.

Funny, how it is November and he is crying like the rain.

* * *

The next day, Kris Wu's studio announces that he will be releasing another music video. The members cheer and Chanyeol feels like he just won the lottery.

Junmyeon, well, he just falls in love all over again for the man whose always had his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand out in angst and I don't know if I did a good job...


End file.
